


Hidden Omega

by Ironspiidey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Omega Peter, Omega Verse, Starker, aged up peter, peter is 18+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironspiidey/pseuds/Ironspiidey
Summary: Peter and Tony have been together almost a year, all this time Peter managed to hide his second gender status from the Alpha who dislikes Omega's but what happens when Peter cant hide it anymore?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	1. Talking

**Author's Note:**

> So this little idea refused to leave my brain, should be about 4 or 5 chapters in length. As long as my muse doesn't take right off like it did in Superhero's get Bullied Too. Which i will soon have updated i swear ;)

“Peter Benjamin Parker!”

Peter swallowed roughly and hid further under his covers, he wanted to be left alone dammit and nobody was disturbing him. He rolled deeper into his blankets at the loud knocking on his door

“Open this fucking door.” Natasha hollered from the other side of the door “I know you’re in there Peter and hiding in your room isn’t going to make this any easier.”

Peter groaned “Go away.”

“How about no? I can always get Stark if you like? Tell him you’re hiding in your room and I’m concerned for your safety?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Friday?” Nat challenged

“Yes?” the Ai responded

“Nat please.”

“Open this door Peter.”

“What’s the point? My life is over. I’m a stupid dumb omega and once Tony finds out he’s just going to break up with me or worse. So I would appreciate it if I could just be left alone!” Peter took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from crying.

“Peter.”

“Stop it, don’t bother trying to convince me otherwise, I seen the interviews. Just leave me be.” Peter’s voice broke off at the end, his emotions finally getting the best of him. Peter heard her heels click on the floor as she walked away. He took a deep breath and then he finally broke down crying. He hid his second gender status for so long, keeping it from his boyfriend. Thanks to scent blockers and the bite Peter only had to have a heat every three months and with the help with suppressants he could postpone that to every 6 months. Unfortunately this time he’s stuck at the tower with May gone away it just wasn’t safe for Peter to be in the apartment.

Peter was brought out of his thoughts and tears when he heard a soft knock on the door

”Hey Peter?”

Peter let out a sigh, Nat may not have called Tony but she did the second best, the only other Omega currently at the tower, Bucky.

“Hey Bucky.”

“Can I come in?”

Peter bit his lip and turned towards the door. He always lets Bucky talk to him regardless of whats going on, the other Omega has become one of his closest friends over the last few months. Especially since Peter and Tony became an item. “I don’t know Buck...”

“It’s just me, I know you want to be alone and belief me I get that. But we’re worried about you, I promise I’ll leave right away once I know you’re okay if you still want me to. Just let me see for myself you’re okay.”

Peter nodded then realized Bucky couldn’t see through the door. “Fine, just give me a minute.”

Peter got up, rubbed at his eyes and threw the blankets back over the bed, trying to make it look less like he was curled up in a ball crying as he was. He shook his head, to shake his nerves and opened the door letting the other man in “You may enter” Peter said with what he hoped was a believable laugh

Bucky took one look at the younger boy and shut the door behind him. “Oh Pete.”

“It that obvious?” Peter looked down

“A bit, but to be fair I know what’s going on because I was you.”

“Yeah but things turned out for the better for you. Me? I’m just being a hopeless omega.”

Bucky gave him a look and crossed his arms “Excuse me?”

“C’mon Bucky! You know what I meant. “

“I’m an Omega too Peter, I wasn’t hopeless then and neither are you. It’s okay to be nervous.”

Peter flung himself back on his bed dramatically. “It’s not nervousness. I can’t hide this time Buck. Tony is going to find out and it’s going to be over.”

“And would that be such a bad idea? Tony finding out the love of his life is an Omega?”

“Pfft I am not the love of Tony Stark’s life. And he hates Omegas anyway!! He’s going to take one look at me and then slowly get distant until I bring it up and we fight and he leaves me.”

“Peter you’re not Pepper.” Bucky states, seeing right through Peter and knowing the young boy is terrified.

“I never said I was.” Peter looked at his ceiling willing Bucky to just leave him in his misery to which ever god he needed to.

Bucky opened his mouth and was about to speak when Peter’s door suddenly slammed open. Causing both of them to snap their head to the door. Where Tony Stark was standing with such a look of sadness.

Bucky backed up as Tony walked in and ran up to Peter. He kneeled in front of Peter’s bed and gripped the younger man’s hand

“Oh Bambino, for being so smart, you’re really fucking dumb.”

Peter swallowed roughly, silently cursing Bucky for not locking his door. He looked at Tony and knew that the Alpha knew what he was “I’m sorry Tony, please don’t kick me out”

Tony pulled Peter in for a hug “Oh Petey I would never kick you out.”

Bucky slowly backs out of the room and shuts the door behind him “Friday? Make sure nobody goes in unless it’s actually an emergency okay?”

“Done, anything else Bucky?”

“Did you mention anything to Tony or did Nat go get him?.” He asked curiously

"I alerted boss as a 'Protect Bambino' protocol had been put in place which requires me to advice Sir if Peter seems stressed in a way my systems deem concerning."

Bucky shook his head smiling. "Alright Thanks Friday."

"Anything else Mr.Barnes?"

"That will be all Friday

* * *

“I’m not who you think I am Tony.” Peter mumbled into the Alpha’s shoulder.

Tony just held on tighter “Babyboy you’re exactly who I think you are and more. I don’t care that you’re an Omega. Well I do care because you now need to explain to me how we’ve been dating for almost a year and I have yet to know about any heats.”

Peter pulled away to look Tony directly in the eye “Wait what?”

“My point is Peter you being an Omega doesn’t make me think any less of you. I love you.”

“But the interviews and the comments all the time?”

“Most of those were after me and Pepper split and we both know how well I took that.”

“She got with Rhodey not long after! And he’s an omega.” Peter’s eyes widen in realization “You were just angry not at omegas in general.”

Tony nodded and leaned his forehead against Peter’s “Bambino, I loved you when I thought you were a Beta but you being an Omega.. Well it “He licked his lips nervously “It doesn’t exactly turn me off. Even if you don’t have heats. Which I’m assuming is the bite?”

“Well sort of.” The younger man starts to play with the hem of Tony’s shirt nervously

Tony just raised his eyebrow waiting for Peter to explain himself when he didn’t, Tony leaned back far enough that he could tilt Peter’s chin up and gave him a soft kiss “Talk to me Bambino”

“Well I don’t have heats as much because of the bite, it causes me to have them every three months. I usually avoid them to every six months with my suppressants then go visit May for the week. “

“But this time May went away and you lied to her and said I knew and that it was fine for her to go away and that’s why your panicking” Tony stated.

Peter nodded. “I know that’s not what you wanted to hear Tones.”

“I’m more concerned about you being on suppressants. Like are they aftermarket ones or –“

“Tony, I grew up in Brooklyn what do you think”

“Okay well I don’t care if you want to call me a controlling, overbearing Alpha but we are getting you on proper suppressants!”

“You’re not mad?”

“I’m not a complete barn animal Pete, I understand you wanting to be on suppressants especially with you being Spiderman BUT--”

“Of course there is a but.” Peter mumbles

“But, you will be on the right ones. Not that aftermarket shit. I’ll pay for it. As your Alpha it’s the least I can do.”

“Tones… You don’t need to do that.”

“Of course I do- wait do you not want that? Me as your Alpha? Is that why you didn’t tell me?”

“Oh god no Tony! I’m in love with you, I thought you knew that!” Peter leaned his forehead against Tony’s

“I’d give anything to have you as my Alpha Anthony.”

Tony swallowed roughly, Peter calling him his full name was doing things to the Alpha that he didn’t expect. “Peter...”

“Yes Alpha?” Peter looked at him with a smirk on his face

“You’re going to be the death of me Kid.” Tony licked his lips again and kept glancing from the younger man’s lips to his eyes and back again.

“Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to kiss me Anthony?”

Tony lunges forward and kissed the Omega hard. Slipping his tongue between his lips when Peter’s mouth opened in a gasp.

The younger Omega clung onto the Alpha as his mouth was devoured. “Tony!” Peter gasped

“Mm Yes Babyboy?” Tony pulled away slowly.

“Um. My… My heat. Its due in a few days” Peter stuttered

“Okay... We need to get supplies for you then, unless you’re wanting this heat alone?”

“God no. I just need to make sure it’s not my hormones making you want me.” Peter said nervously. A part of him knew that Tony actually wanted him, but at the same time the Omega in him couldn’t help but fret that this Alpha was going to disappear after his heat.

Tony slid his hands up to the young Omega’s face, caressing his cheeks. “Oh Peter, I don’t know how you don’t know this but I’m smitten with you baby. If you were to tell me you wanted me to go away and not come back until your heat was over to prove to you that all I want is you, heat or not… Well I would do in a heartbeat, it wouldn’t be easy. I’d probably end up sitting against your door the whole time to ease my inner Alpha. My point is I would do anything for you.”

Peter started to cry, not of sadness but of the joy that only being truly loved can cause. “Tony.”

“Baby please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to upset you” Tony begged, wiping his tears with the pad of his thumb

Peter couldn’t help but lean further into the touch. “No Alpha I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying because I’m so happy. You’re everything I’ve always wanted and now I finally have it.” Peter sniffed


	2. Bossy Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter pulled Tony up “C’mere Alpha.”
> 
> Tony got up off his knees which protested by cracking which made the older man wince “You sure you want this old man as your Alpha?” he said as he sat down on the bed beside Peter.
> 
> Peter pushed at his chest to get Tony to lay down “Of course Alpha.” Peter crawled on top of him and placed his nose against Tony’s neck once he got the hint to lay down. “You’re the only Alpha I’ve ever wanted.”

_Peter couldn’t help but lean further into the touch. “No Alpha I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying because I’m so happy. You’re everything I’ve always wanted and now I finally have it.” Peter sniffed_

* * *

“Bucky mind explaining why Peter’s room is on lockdown?” Nat raised an eyebrow, walking into the living room and stopping in front of the couch where the dark haired man was laying down.

“Peter deserves some privacy sometimes.” Bucky shrugged.

“A few minutes after I threaten to go get Stark?” Nat challenges, hands on his hips.

“Yeah that was pretty awful.”

“No it wasn’t! Peter can’t hid his second gender forever and it’s not like it’s going to end badly anyway!”

“You’re an Alpha, you don’t understand how much pressure and how scary it can be with an Omega.”

“I may be an Alpha but I’m not an idiot. I know the difference when it comes to Omegas Barnes.”

“Calm down. Peter isn’t hiding from Tony anymore.”

Nat just raised an eyebrow

“Hey are you pestering my Omega?” Steve suddenly appeared in the doorway

Bucky smiled “Nah, just asking about Pete.”

“You’re not still demanding him to talk to Tony are you?” Steve sighed. “You can’t force Peter to tell him that, even if it’s more obvious then how the sky is blue. We know they’re going to be bond mates but that’s something they need to do on their own time not being forced by their family.” Steve made his way to the couch, lifting Bucky’s legs to sit down then placing him in his lap.

“They need to get their head out of their asses. I don’t know about you but I’m beyond tired with the tension of Peter hiding it. I mean we all know how come Tony doesn’t. ”

Bucky having enough of the red heads bitching turned to his mate “It’s cute how you called us family.”

Steve shrugged “We all bicker like one anyway. “

“Besides Tony knows.”

Both Steve and Natalie turn abruptly to the solider “What??” They say in unison.

Bucky sighed. “I wasn’t going to say anything because it’s their business not ours but Tony knows about Peter.”

“Since when?” Natalie drills.

“Since a few minutes ago.”

“How do you know this?”

“Well _Mom_ ” Bucky rolls his eyes at Nat “I went and checked on Peter like you asked me to and while I was doing that, Tony walked in. I walked out shortly afterwards. What I can tell you is Tony isn’t mad.”

“That doesn’t explain the lock down.”

“I did that. They deserved some privacy.”

Steve nodded in understanding, “I know we sure needed it after everything we went through, I’m sure the same is to be said with Tony and Peter.”

Nat sighed and sat down in the arm chair behind her “Now what?”

“We pray if things get intense Peter’s room is sound proof.”

Both Steve and Nat cringed at that which made Bucky laugh

* * *

Peter pulled Tony up “C’mere Alpha.”

Tony got up off his knees which protested by cracking which made the older man wince “You sure you want this old man as your Alpha?” he said as he sat down on the bed beside Peter.

Peter pushed at his chest to get Tony to lay down “Of course Alpha.” Peter crawled on top of him and placed his nose against Tony’s neck once he got the hint to lay down. “You’re the only Alpha I’ve ever wanted.”

“You boost my ego Kid.” Tony wrapped his arms around the slender boy. He swallows roughly “Whatcha doing?” he asked nervously as Peter started nosing his neck, getting closer and closer to Tony’s scent gland.

“Scenting you Alpha.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Peter lifted his head enough to place a soft kiss to where a bond bite would go. “My alpha.”

“Petey?”

Peter hummed in response but kept up his actions.

Tony sighed, tilting his head to the side to give the young omega better access. “Babyboy.”

“Yes Alpha?”

“How uh.” Tony swallows hard, the omega is having a stronger effect on Tony then he thought possible. “How far is your heat?”

Peter hummed in thought, his lips brushing against the Alpha’s neck as he spoke “Today’s Friday? Should be here in 2 days or so

“Oh. I think I can smell it on you.” Tony licked his lips, he tightened his hold on Peter and inhaled deeply “Yep I can definitely smell it on you.”

Peter giggled “A good smell?”

“More like delicious.” Tony took a deep breath then shook his head, sitting up. “C’mon Pete,”

Peter frowned. “What’s wrong? Do you not want to spend my heat with me?”

“Of course I do baby, but are you sure this is something you want? This is going really fast and I just want, no need to make sure you’re okay with this and won’t regret it later.”

Peter leans his forward against Tony’s and wraps his arms around the Alpha’s neck. “You’re dumb for being a genius. An Omega doesn’t become mindless and knot obsessed until the day of maybe the day before. Plus anyone with eyes knows how much I adore you.”

Tony took a deep breath “Okay Bambino you got me there, considering how long it took me to figure out your second gender.”

“How did you figure that out anyways?” Peter asked curiously.

Tony sighed at that. “About that...”

Peter gave him a look as he leaned back to look at the other man properly “Tony.”

“Well you see, sometimes I’m nothing more than an overprotective alpha and you’ve been giving off this stressed out scent. But when I would ask you about it, you’d act like it was nothing. So I may or may not have taken the liberty of checking the cameras.”

Peter shook head, he knew he should be upset or angry but the omega in him was preening at the fact his alpha was worrying about him and trying to take care of him. “So you spied on me?”

Tony swallowed roughly “I would prefer to call it being protective of what’s mine.”

“And that’s when you heard me talking to Bucky.”

Tony nods “and then everything made so much more sense.”

Peter leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips “I’ll probably be mad you about this later but right now it’s just making me warm and fuzzy inside.”

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle “So you still want me around?”

Peter nodded “For now”

Tony raised an eyebrow “For now? I’m wounded Pete.”

Peter kissed him again then started to get up “And I’m hungry, we can deal with your wounded ego later.”

“Saucy. I like it.”

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed the alpha’s arm. “C’mon I want Shawarma.”

Tony took his hand and laced their fingers together. “Okay bossy, is this what your heat is going to be like?”

Peter shrugged “Probably worse.”

“Probably? You said you went through heats before?”

Peter nodded “Well yes but not with someone before. I’ve always been alone.”

“So I will be the only Alpha to see you through a heat?” Tony licked his lips

“Well yeah.” Peter grinned and kissed his boyfriend. “Stop licking your lips, you’re distracting me.”

Tony let out another chuckle. “Sorry Bambino, you’re just too irresistible when you tell me things like that

“C’mon Tones, I want food.” Peter gets up and tugs his arm towards to the door

“Okay okay, let’s go see if anyone else wants takeout before we order.” Tony smiles and gets up with the omega, heading in the direction of the living room.


End file.
